Rose Lilly Potter
by cardgirl91
Summary: Join Rose as she plans a wedding, completes her sixth year at Hogwarts, deals with the downfall of Lord Voldemort, and becomes a teenage mother. Fem/Harry and Neville.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I am sorry about the review sounding beginning to the story but I promise that the story will get better just give it a few chapters. I will have more soon. One last thing; I have not and will not ever own Harry Potter or the rest of the characters that are recognizable.

Chapter One

The Undate

Rose Lilly Potter was an average witch with a mad man out for her blood. She was fifteen, happy, and had a wonderful boyfriend, Neville Longbottom. Our story begins on the morning of February 14, 1996. Rose and the rest of the gang are in their fifth year at Hogwarts. The only problem that they were facing was one Professor Delores Jane Umbridge. This professor was hindering the learning process for Defense Against the Dark Arts but also she didn't want boys and girls in a room by themselves. Now it is Valentine's Day and Rose was looking forward to the date she had planned with Neville in Hogsmead to celebrate their two year anniversary.

What Rose didn't know was that Neville was approaching Hermione down in the common room to try to get her to distract Rose all day while he set up a special dinner in the Room of Requirement (ROR from now on). Neville was planning on Proposing to Rose that night to make it special for her. He knew that the year has been rough on his girl because of Voldemort being back and the Ministry trying to tell the world that she is a liar. He loves her and would do anything in the world to protect her from harm but he also knew that she could take care of herself.

"Hermione," Neville said slowly sitting down next to her on the couch, "I need your help today. You see I am planning on proposing to Rosy tonight but I need to set up and somehow hide it from the toad. I want this to be a surprise but I know that Rose thinks that I am taking her to Hogsmead today."

Hermione stopped him there before he rambled on, "Neville, I will help you. Besides I was going to kidnap her at some point because Rita has agreed to write an article of the truth about what happened to Rose last June. So yes I will help you by keeping her company today. Happy Anniversary, Neville." After she said that Hermione headed upstairs to the girls dorms to find her best friend in front of the mirror trying to figure out which dress to wear on her date, "Rose , how about you wear the yellow for today and before your date tonight we will do something with your hair and makeup and put your in that short red dress that you love and Neville loves on you." Hermione suggested making Rose jump not knowing that she had come in.

"What do you mean, my date tonight, Hermione? Neville is taking me down to Hogsmead." Rose said once she had calmed down.

"I'm sorry Rose. He has to cancel McGonagall is trying to help him get a Transfiguration OWL and today was the only day that he could get her to help him since she also helps her NEWTS students outside of class. He is really sorry about canceling but he said that he would get a dinner together for you both tonight in the ROR." Hermione said seeing Rose face fall.

Rose just sighed and then asked, "Hermione, would you mind going down with me I still need to get Nev a gift for our Anniversary tonight. I can't believe it's been two years. Now if only Voldemort would drop dead and Wormtail would get caught than my life would be perfect." Rose was than off in her own world 'til Hermione gave her a shove towards their bathroom to get changed for the day.

The girls headed down to Hogsmead and the first stop was to Deverish and Bangs to see if they had any Herbology tools that Rose could get Neville. "I guess this trowel will work his old one is getting a bit bent and dull to work with. I think I will also get him Dragon Hide Gloves." Rose mused out loud and Hermione laughed at the very serious expression on her face as she decided on her gift. Rose turned to glare at her. "What do you think than if my idea is laughable?" Rose demanded.

Hermione just shook her head and said, "I wasn't laughing at your idea, Rose but your expression while you decided."

Rose's expression softened and said, "So my idea is a good one then?" Hermione nodded and girls left to go to the stationary store. Both girls needed more parchment , quills and ink. Their next stop after the stationary was the Three Broomsticks where they were to meet with Rita and, unknown to Rose, Luna. **(Now I will not write the Three Broomsticks scene, if you don't remember it just get a copy of The Order of the Phoenix and read chapter twenty-five title The Beetle at Bay.)**

That night the girls headed back up to their dorm to get Rose ready for her date. Hermione true to her word did her hair and her makeup and Rose got into the short red dress. At seven o' clock Rose left the dorm and headed to the ROR to meet Neville.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I do not own Harry Potter even a Little bit.

Chapter Two

The Proposal

Rose walked into the ROR at seven fifteen to see a gorgeous room done in pale pinks and soft reds with hearts everywhere (imagine Lockhart's idea but toned down about three hundred notches). Neville had really outdone himself. There in the middle of the room was a single table set for two and Neville holding out one of the chairs for her to sit. "Wow, Nev you really did a great job, but before we eat. Who made the food?" Rose had to ask because the last time that he tried to cook she had to save dinner by restarting it.

Neville just laughed remembering, "Dobby and Winky made the meal. Now they worked very hard on this so let's enjoy it." They talked about everything while they ate the Pork chop dinner that the elves had made. The topic came around to families and how they were doing. "My Aunt's divorce went through the courts finally since my Uncle fighting it on grounds that would affect their child's welfare. Dudley finally took the stand and said that he was terrified that his mum wouldn't live if the divorce didn't go through. The courts decided that Petunia would get sole custody of Dudley and me, since I am her niece by blood, and Vernon would see his son one weekend a month and every other holiday. He wasn't happy but that was what the courts decided so he couldn't do anything about it. What about your Gran? How is she?"

"Gran is well and I wanted to talk about something." Neville said getting out of his seat and kneeling next to her. "Rose Lilly Potter. I have fallen in love with you and will love you from the bottom of my heart for the rest of our lives. Will you do me the absolute honor of becoming my wife?"

Rose sat there stunned that Neville would do this. After sitting there for a couple of minutes she finally spoke, "Nev, I would love to be your wife but what about our families what will they say?"

"Gran will love it. Well she will love the idea of great grandbabies to spoil and I have already asked Sirius and Remus. So all I have to do is ask your aunt. So, is that a yes?" Neville said with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Yes, Neville Longbottom, I will marry you." Rose exclaimed. "When will we tell everyone about this?

"Well McGonagall gave me permission for us to go and see my Gran, your godfather, Remus, your Aunt, my parents, and go to your parents' graves." Neville said gently.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or I would be out buying a new car.

* * *

Chapter Three

The Traitor

Rose and Neville woke up the next morning cuddled up to each other on a large king size four poster bed in the Room of Requirement. Rose woke up first and continued to lie in the circle of arms that belonged to Neville and admired her engagement ring, which was a goreous ruby ring surround by smaller diamonds. Neville work up about twenty minutes after Rose did. "Good Morning, Future Mrs. Longbottom." Neville whispered sensually into Rose's right ear causing her to shiver both at his breath on her ear and the way he sounded saying it.

"Good Morning, Neville." Rose said turning over and placing a quick but passionate kiss and quickly got out of bed to head into the bathroom swinging her hips in a very sexual way. She turned at the door and winked before entering and locking the door with a loud click.

Neville stared after her and groaned when he heard the lock the go click. _'Gran is going to love her and Sirius was right she is like her mother…a complete minx.'_ Ten minutes later Rose returned freashly showered and wrapped in a towel. Neville swallowed and all but ran into the bathroom trying to not jump his beautiful fiancée.

Rose was finishing putting on her make-up when Neville came out dressed in a black robe with red trim. Upon seeing him Rose looked down at her sparkling red dress that ended mid-calf with black trim. The dress had long sleeves and black stiletto boots caped off the outfit. Rose relized that the room had decided that they should be opposites when she saw Neville's bright red shoes, "Nev, I think the room has given you the wrong shoes." She said trying not to laugh.

Neville looked down at his shoes and smiled before saying, "Rosie, as ridiculous as the shoes look Gran wants me in red in one form or another."

Rose looked at the sincerity in Neville's eyes than down to the shoes, which reminded her of the ruby slippers Dorothy wore in the movie the _Wizard of Oz, _which her primary class watched the movie after they read the book. Rose shrugged before saying; "You do look good in red but I still think the shoes are better black so…" she trailed off waving her wand to switch their shoe color. Once their shoes had finished changing color Rose finished her make-up and they headed to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast.

Neville held Rose's right hand as they descended the grand staircase so that they didn't fall until, "Rose Potter!" yelled a voice from the bottom of the stairs. Rose missed a step when the person yelled. Once Neville had helped Rose back to her feet they both glared bafully down at McGonagall for yelling. "Professor, that was not nice." Neville said. "You know that Rose has very little balance in heels."

McGonagall looked sheepish at the subtle reminder of the opening dance at the Yule Ball. Despite her partner being a magnificent dancer Rose still managed to fall down twice and fall into each of the other champions at least once and Victor twice. By the third time Victor had spun Hermione into Neville's arms and saved Rose from yet another meeting with the floor. "Professor!" Rose yelled interrupting McGonagall's reminiscencing.

"I'm sorry, Miss Potter. I was just remembering the Yule Ball last year." Rose blushed and McGonagall continued. "Now why were you not in your dorm last night and where were you?"

Rose's blush turned two shades deeper red. Rose looked at Neville before answering. "Neville prepared a special dinner last night for Valentine's Day and proposed and I said yes. So we spent the night together in the abandoned classroom that he had set up the dinner in."

"You slept on the floor?" McGonagall asked scandalized by the thought of it.

"No, Professor," Neville answered her; "I had one of the elves conjour a matterus and bedding and bring us a change of clothes to visit my Gran in. As you can see we had to make slight variations to the outfits but-"

A "Hem, Hem." cough interrupted Neville. All turned to the pink toad that was descending toward then, "Excuse me Mr. Longbottom, I thought I overheard you say that you and Miss Potter were leaving school grounds. I must have been mistaken; you after all cannot leave school grounds without permission from your head of house, the High Inquisitor, and the Headmaster. I do not remember you asking permission to leave the school today." Umbridge simpered.

Neville decided it would be prueduent to follow pureblood customs and bowed before answering, "I am sorry I was unaware of the need to ask your permission. I had asked both Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore and both gave permission. After all I am introducing my fiancée to my Grandmother. I have even-"

"Who did you ask for Miss Potter's hand? Did you go to her guardians or did you ask someone _else_?" Umbridge interrupted.

Neville laughed while saying, "The Dursley's denied that she existed so yes I asked another. The only one I felt was allowed to give me her hand. I asked Remus Lupin, her father's best friend."

By the end of his declaration Umbridge was stuttering worse than Quirrel but mange to say, "You will not leave the grounds and you will spend the rest of the day in your dorm rooms." Clear as a bell.

"Very well, Professor." Neville said then when the toad's face looked triumphant he added, "You get to inform Lady Augusta Longbottom why I didn't show with my fiancée when she was expecting us. Come on, Rosie. I hope they don't forget to send food up since we haven't even eater breakfast."

"Fine! Go! Leave but be back before six for dinner." The toad screamed.

"Thank you, Professor." Neville said bowing again before leading Rose out towards the gate. "Rose, we are going to floo from The Three Broomsticks to Longbottom Hall. Gran is waiting for us with mid-morning tea." He told her after they walked past the gate. As they walked towards the village they started talking about how they wanted their wedding to be like.

"I would love a late summer wedding. Maybe mid August that way we have time between our birthdays and our anniversary." Rose was saying as they walked into The Three Broomsticks. As they walked in the pub went silent except for the click of Rosemerta's heels as she came over to them carrying a bag of floo powder and a cloth covered box.

"Rose, Neville." Rosemorta greeted. "Do you have a couple of minutes to spare for and old barmaid like me?" She asked fluttering her eyes as a signal (Rosemorta is in the Order as a pair of eyes and ears). "We can use my office just for a quick chat." She said leading them into her office. Once all three were inside Rosemerta cast privacy charms before saying, "Rose, I have a way to prove your godfather innocent." She said laying the covered box on her desk. "Rose, I found this rat trying to sneak into Honeydukes yesterday."

Once Rosemorta had removed the dark purple cover to reveal the rat cage underneath Rose jumped and squealed seeing Wormtail. "Rosemerta," Rose began gleefully, "did you put an unbreakable charm on the cage?"

"Yes, Rose. I put every security charm I know on that cage." Rosemerta promised. "Now, you and Neville take it with you and get Sirius and Remus. I'll contact Albus that you have the traitor."

"Thank you, Rosemerta." Neville said picking up Wormtail's cage and the bag of floo powder before grabbing Rose's hand to take her over to the fireplace. "Rosie, I am going to go through first. I need to add you to the wards so give me five minutes then follow me. I will take him." Neville sneered at the end lifting the cage. "So you don't have to worry about falling. I will be waiting on the other side." Neville grinned and then stepped into the floo. As Rose waited to be able to floo she and Rosemerta admired the ring Neville had given her the night before. After ten minutes Rose said goodbye to Rosemerta and stepping into the floo shouted, "Longbottom Hall!"

* * *

AN: Happy fourth of July for all in the United States of America. My Fourth started horribly. I was staying at my betas house last night (7/3) and we were playing a drinking game while playing Harry Potter scene it when we hear a huge crash right outside. Somebody had side swiped my car which my parents had just gave me full use of two weeks ago when my father got his new car. Now I am waiting to see if it is even worth fixing. More chapters are on the way as soon as I type them up and send them to my beta. Hope you enjoy this chapter.


End file.
